backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Your Style/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode Rock Your Style Story ---- Martin: Jason? Jason: Yes, Martin? Martin: I just saw a sign that said, "Beware of the dragon." Jason: (worried) Dragon? Uh, come on guys, let's keep moving. (Suddenly, a roar was heard. Tasha, Thomas, Moe, Henwen, Sophie, and Martin look up but not Jason.) (Martin taps Jason's shoulder to get his attention and Jason finally looks up) (And there looming above them is a...) All: DRAGON! Jason: Run everybody! (Everyone starts to run for their lives, but then the dragon flies up and starts chasing them) All: (yelling) (They ran across the log over the stream, but the dragon still followed) (They ran through the forest with the dragon's shadow flying above them) (They came to a cave) Jason: Hurry, guys! In here! (They ran into the cave) (But inside the cave, they ran into a dead end) Thomas: Where do we go? Tasha: We're trapped! (Suddenly, the dragon poked its head in the cave and roars) All: (yelling) Aaahh! (The dragon moves closer and sniffs when suddenly...) Voice: Destiny, no! (The voice startles Destiny and she whimpers) (In came Austin who wears a gold crown, a tan uniform with a blue sash, and a red cape. He is followed by Victor who is also wearing a gold crown, a cyan uniform with a red sash, and a blue cape, and Jordan who is wearing a gold tiara, a pink gown, and a pink veil underneath her tiara and holding baby Dante. Also came Sparky, the royal dog wearing a crown, a purple collar with jewels, and a red cape.) Austin (Prince Austin): Destiny! You leave those poor travelers alone! Outside, Destiny! Go on! Victor (Prince Victor): Outside! Jordan (Princess Jordan): Outside! Austin (Prince Austin): Go on, naughty dragon! Austin, Victor, and Jordan (Prince Austin, Prince Victor, and Princess Jordan): Outside! (Sparky barks) (Destiny sniffs and whimpers and leaves) Austin (Prince Austin): Is everyone okay? Jason: Yes, thank you for saving us. Victor (Prince Victor): We really apologize for our dragon's behavior. Jordan (Princess Jordan): Yes, she's an outside dragon. Austin (Prince Austin): I'm Prince Austin, I rule this kingdom. And these are my siblings. Victor (Prince Victor): I'm Prince Victor. Jordan (Princess Jordan): And I'm Princess Jordan. And this is our baby brother, Prince Dante. (Dante coos) (Sparky barks) Austin (Prince Austin): And that's Sparky, our royal dog. (Sparky barks) Austin (Prince Austin): What brings you travelers to our kingdom? Tasha: We're trying to get to the Stylee concert in Star City. Austin, Victor, and Jordan (Prince Austin, Prince Victor, and Princess Jordan): Stylee?! (Sparky barks happily) Austin (Prince Austin): We love Stylee! Jordan (Princess Jordan): She's so stylish! Austin (Prince Austin): You travelers are so lucky! But you better get moving! Come on, we'll show you the way. All: (at the same time ('Tasha': Thank you.) ('Thomas': All right!) ('Martin': Thanks, your highnesses!) ('Henwen': All right!) ('Moe': All right!) ('Sophie': Thanks, your highnesses!)) (Later...) Austin (Prince Austin): Well, we're almost to the edge of the forest. You can get a subway train from here. Jason: Thank you, your highness. Tasha: Yeah, thanks. Sophie: Prince Austin? What kind of style do you and your siblings like? Austin (Prince Austin): Hmm. Well I am a prince and so is Victor. And Jordan is a princess. So we like wearing our crowns. Victor (Prince Victor): And Austin and I like wearing our uniforms and our capes. Jordan (Princess Jordan): And I like wearing a beautiful gown and I like lots of pretty jewelry and stuff. Henwen: I'd call it fancy. Moe: Yeah, fancy style! All: Let's sing about it! (Cue fancy style version of Rock Your Style) Austin (Prince Austin): ♪ What you wear can say a lot about you ♪ Dress it up, it’s up to you to choose Jordan: (Princess Jordan): ♪ Put on a gown ♪ Tiara and sparkly shoes Victor: (Prince Victor): ♪ Glitz and glamour ♪ I'm in a fancy mood All: ♪ Style... Tasha: ♪ Comes from the inside All: ♪ Style... Tasha: ♪ Just let it out All: ♪ Style... Tasha: ♪ There’s no need to hide All: ♪ Style... Tasha: ♪ Express yourself! (Yeah!) All: ♪ High fashion, low fashion ♪ Everybody’s got their own passion ♪ Play it safe, or just go wild ♪ Come on and rock your style! ♪ Style! ♪ Tease your hair, wear it blue ♪ Do whatever makes you you ♪ Dress to impress if it makes you smile ♪ Come on and rock your style Tasha and Jordan (Princess Jordan): ♪ Dress like a princess ♪ So fabulous ♪ (Style!) All: ♪ Ev-Ev-Ev-Ev ♪ Every, every ♪ Everybody’s got one! Tasha and Thomas: ♪ Black top hat and a tux ♪ (Style!) All: ♪ Ev-Ev-Ev-Ev ♪ Every, every ♪ Everybody’s got one! ♪ (As the song ends, Henwen appears in a blue princess dress with a blue hennin-shaped hat with a veil) Henwen: Look at me! I'm so fancy! Sophie: You look pretty! Henwen: Thank you. (Then Moe sees Jason wearing a black suit with a tie and a black fedora hat and sunglasses) Moe: Jason, you look like a secret agent. Jason: The name's Jason, Agent Jason. ---- (Stylee is sitting on a chair in front of her vanity. Her towel is wrapped over her head) (The door of her trailer opens and Tasha comes in) Tasha: Stylee? Stylee: Hi, Tasha. (Tasha walks up to Stylee) Tasha: Are you okay? Stylee: Yeah, I guess so. Tasha: What's wrong? Stylee: Well, everyone is expecting me to come out with another new hairstyle tonight. Tasha: Yeah, everyone loves your hairstyles, Stylee. Stylee: I know, but these styles aren't really me. Tasha: What do you mean? Stylee: Well, those hairstyles are for my shows, but sometimes I wish I could just be regular me. You know, without all this extra stuff. Tasha: Well, why can't you? Stylee: Everybody expects me to look that way. Tasha: Stylee, you should look the way you want to look. The way that makes you happy. Not everybody else. (Tasha sings the a Capella version of Rock Your Style before Stylee joins her on the last line of the first verse) (Stylee then takes off the towel revealing the ordinary alien head) ---- Category:Transcripts